Vacation Island
by mypetluke
Summary: When Tamaki, being the idiot he is, decides to take the hosts on vaction to a private island, things don't go exactly as planned. Who is this new arrival? And why are they looking for Honey-senpai? (Thank you to cookiemonkey123 for help with the summary!)
1. Chapter 1

It was during spring break, that Tamaki decided to drag the Host Club to a private island getaway. As a 'bonding exercise' of sorts. They went to his father's private island, he planned to stay for a week. Now, how, you might ask, did Tamaki manage to get all the members of the Host Club to agree to come on his terms?

Well, it wasn't easy to say the least. Honey was the easiest to convince. All the cake he could eat. Mori, went wherever Honey did, so once Tamaki had convinced Honey, there was no issue. The twins were trickier, but he finally managed to get them to come with the promise of a beach and Haruhi. Ah, yes. Nation. He left convincing her up to Hikaru and Karou, they had their ways. Kyoyua was perhaps the hardest to win over because he was used to all of Tamaki's tricks for getting what he's wanted. Surprisingly, he agreed with much less fuss than was originally expected.

'This could be interesting,' Kyoyua thought as he shut his phone. 'Very interesting indeed.'

* * *

"Tamaki, please get on the plane" Kyoyua called down, interrupting the blonde's mental monologue.

"But Kyoyua! Haruhi isn't here yet! I can't be sure until I see her arrive safely from the clutches of those dastardly twins!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Haruhi!" Hikaru called as Karou knocked on the door.

"What are you guys doing here?! It's the first day of spring break!" The brunette yelled as she opened the door.

"Do you own a suitcase?" Hikaru asked.

"Well...Yeah. in the closet, why?" Karou grabbed her arm.

"GREAT! Now then, you don't have any preference as to what I pack do you? Don't worry! My mother is a fashion designer!" He called as he walked into her room and began rummaging through her closet.

"Pack? Preferred clothes? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" She yelled as Karou dragged her out to the car and Hikaru followed behind, tugging a suitcase, and leaving a more for Ranka.

* * *

_ Dear Ranka-san, Sorry for doing this unexpectedly, but we had to borrow Haruhi for awhile. We're going to a private island for the week. Boss's orders! She'll be fine! After all, she's in good hands! Anyway, don't worry about a thing, it's bad for your skin! If you really want to contact her, call 777-777-7777. Have a nice day!_

_-Sincerely, The Host Club._

_P.S. Don't really call that number, you'll probably get some breakup line of something. Anyway, blame it on Tamaki!_

* * *

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, launching himself at the boyish girl.

"Get off me! What are we even doing here?"

"Why, Haruhi," Tamaki pulled away from her and took up a princely pose, "we're here to spend time together, in a bonding experience to say. We're off to my father's private island for a week!"

She just stood there blinking.

"HARU-CHAN!" Honey yelled, jumping onto her back.

"H-honey-senpai, you're here too?" She asked, frantically trying to regain balance.

"Yeah." Mori said from behind her, holding to bags. One pink with bunnies on it, one dark blue. Huh. You'd never guess which belonged to who, now would you?

"Oh, Mori-senpai" Haruhi sighed. Looks like the was no getting out of this one.

"Indeed, we're all here." Kyoyua said wearily from the loading ramp where he had been waiting for the last hour and a half.

Haruhi blinked. Rubbed her eyes. And blinked again.

"Kyoyua-senpai? Even you're here?" She asked in shock.

"Indeed. I believe what may unfold will be quite amusing." She tilted her head.

"What do you mean by that Kyoyua-senpai?" He smiled at her butt before he could answer, Tamaki interrupted.

"Alright! Everyone is here! Come on gang, off to the island we go!" He yelled, running towards the plane with Honey and the twins close behind. Mori finished loading the luggage and followed behind them. Kyoyua shrugged and went inside as well. Leaving Haruhi to sigh and slowly make her way to the ramp. This was gonna be a long week.

** Thanks for reading. This idea came to me one day in the shower, and trust me, it's far from done! I will be adding an OC later on as well. So until then, have a nice day! B-)**


	2. Chapter 2

They had been on the plane for about 7 minutes (AN when I chose the number 7, all I could think of was how much Death the Kid would disapprove) when Hikaru started getting bored. And we ALL know what happens when the more devious of the twins got bored.

"Hey, Haruhi, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked, leaning over the seat in front of him and glancing at the notebook she was writing in. Karou had long since fallen asleep wearing a pair of headphones.

"Why do you want to know?" She shot back, raising her chin defensively. Mori glanced over from across the isle where he sat with Honey slumped over, asleep, leaning against his arm while clutching Usa-chan. Kyoyua typed on his laptop, tuning out the noise from behind him.

"No reason," he replied, leaning back for a moment, "unless it's something worth hiding!" He shot forward in an attempt to see what she had written. Haruhi, however, has expected this, and swiftly closed the book and smacked him hard on the head.

"Don't be nosy" she said simply. Opening it again and resuming her writing.

"Hey!" Tamaki yelled from in front of them, in that over-dramatic, annoying way of his, "don't pick on my beloved Haruhi!"

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself Senpai." Haruhi answered coolly.

"WHAT! Haruhi! Does this mean you don't love your daddy anymore?" He yelled shaking her shoulders.

"Of course I do, just not you." She said, looking away from his puppy dog eyes with an aggravated face.

"I would quiet down if I were you," Kyoyua interrupted from where he was typing, "you wouldn't want to wake Honey-senpai now would you?" They all glanced over to where Honey snuggled against Mori's arm and mumbled something incoherent in his sleep.

The rest of the flight went rather normally, well, as normal as you can get for the host club, until they reached their destination.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Honey said as he jumped off the plane staircase and onto the golden sand. Lush jungle and a wide expanse of gorgeous beach met their eyes as if they were looking at a postcard.

"Well of course it is!" Tamaki said, wearing a wide rimmed sunhat, "it is my father's private island after all." Servants began unpacking the luggage and hauling it off into the jungle.

"Where are they going?" Karou asked, yawning and leaning against Hikaru.

"To the beach house of course! It's located slightly farther in the jungle." Tamaki exclaimed, striking all of five unnecessary poses during the speech.

"All of us will have our own room, of course." Kyoyua said, typing now on his phone at a rapid pace.

"Aw, I wanted a good old fashioned sleepover type getaway!" Tamaki complained, pouting while Kyoyua simply adjusted his glasses.

"Uh, boss," Hikaru said, coming up on his left side.

"I think you're forgetting that Haruhi is with us." Karou said, coming up on the right.

"And if we had a sleepover," Hikaru continued.

"We'd all be sleeping in the same room as Haruhi." they finished together. Blink...blink...blink...click.

"That is entirely unacceptable! I will not allow my precious daughter to sleep in the presence of MEN!" while this little rant was going on, the others had begun to follow the line of servants leading to the beach house. "Wha! Where are you going! Wait for your king!" He yelled, racing after them.

'Soon,' Kyoyua thought to himself, closing his phone yet again, 'very soon things will become much more interesting'

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter out of the way! This took me way longer than I originally thought it would. Gah! I thought I would never finish it. Well, I did take a week long break at the end of swim season, after my two day break for swim conference, and my break from general laziness. I think I'll stop now... Anyway, conference rocked, our team got 2nd in district B, go Stingrays! Yay! See you guys next time and have a nice day! B-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A shout out to cookiemonkey123 for helping me with the summary, you rock!**

* * *

Haruhi sighed and tried to just relax. After all, that's what they were here for right? But that was kind of hard to do with an epic water fight going on between the twins and Tamaki, with Tamaki yelling, "for you Haruhi!" Every five seconds. 'And here I thought I'd have a nice, relaxing vacation for once...why does nothing ever go my way?' she thought sadly, rubbing her temples.

"Are you ok Haru-chan?" Honey asked with a concerned look on his face. He was sitting on Mori's shoulders holding Usa-chan even though they were at the beach and they were all in swimsuits. Yes, all. Somehow the twins had convinced her to put on the two piece with ruffles that she had avoided wearing last time. She now sat in a beach chair tanning, it might be her only chance of the summer after all.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a bit of a headache." She said, putting on a convincing smile. He smiled too.

"Great! Maybe you've been outside in the sun to long. We should go inside and eat some cake or something! Then you might feel better, and I'll even let hold Usa-chan!" He held out the pink bunny and Haruhi stood up and took it from him, holding it close.

"Sure if you want, I feel better already!" He was so cute! It was impossible not to be happy with him around, sometimes it was hard to think of him as a senior in highschool. He smiled even bigger and Mori smiled too.

"Tama-chan! Hika-chan! Kyo-chan! Kao-chan! Lets go inside from some cake!" He yelled across the beach where the others looked up and began to make their way over.

"Well, come on" Haruhi said, tugging on Mori's arm, eager to leave.

"K." He said, following along behind her. A man of few words indeed. They made their way up the path, back towards the main house on top of the hill.

"Haruhi! Wait for me!" Tamaki yelled from farther down. The sun was starting to set and they were almost back to the house by now.

"Maybe you should walk faster." She called back from where she was still walking with Mori and Honey.

"I can't! It's obviously those evil twins' plan to have worn me out on the beach so I couldn't spend time with my beloved daughter! How cruel! How dastardly! How-OWW!" He stopped ranting when two sets of hands hit him upside the head.

"You've got some nerve boss." They said in unison.

"Ow, ow, ow... Kyoyua! Hikaru and Karou hit me!" Tamaki whined, pouting and attempting to use his signature puppy dog eyes to gain sympathy, but Kyoyua was to busy typing away on his phone to care.

"And that is my problem because?" He asked, obviously preoccupied by whatever he was doing.

"Kyoyua, you've been on that a lot since we got here, is everything ok?" Haruhi asked, stopping her determined trek to stare at him.

"Would something have to be wrong for me to be on my phone?" He asked. She stared at him some more then shrugged and continued on her way. Nothing new there, just Kyoyua being Kyoyua.

"No, no, of course not. Let's just go inside already." She said, dropping the subject as they reached the top of the hill in sight of the house. It was a manor type house with two stories and a lush garden in the courtyard. Vines wrapped their way around the archs being used as a path way with cobblestone sidewalks and concrete benches with trees and flowers along every patch of open ground and a huge fountain in the middle to give the whole thing a relaxing feel.

Honey jumped down from Mori's shoulders and ran with outstretched arms through the utopia, laughing happily. He stopped and waited for them to catch up, looking back at them with a happy expression. It was times like this when Haurhi was glad she agreed to join the host club.

"Haru-chan, did you use enough Sun screen?" Honey asked playfully.

"I don't know, why?" She asked.

"Cuz you're a little pink!" He said, tapping her nose. She gingerly reached her hand to her face and found that it was rather warm. She laughed.

"I guess I did get a little burned, didn't I?" By this time, the others had completely caught up and were catching their breaths.

"Burned?" Huff, huff, "my precious daughter?" Huff, "unacceptable...we must do some thing about this, at once!" Tamaki said between deep breaths. They just laughed at his over dramatic nature and made their way inside.

Dinner was eaten soon after and the host club then found themselves lounging peacefully in the sitting room. Kyoyua was reading with a happy grin on his face, which was quite unsettling, but everyone chose to ignore it and hope it went away. Tamaki was losing a game of cards against the twins with Haruhi and Mori watching on a nearby couch. Honey was on a chair attempting not to fall asleep.

'Aw, so cute!' Haruhi thought as she glanced at his small, drowsy figure. A knock at the door startled everyone out of their previous relaxed state and caused them to stare at the door. Kyoyua calmly got up and went to answer the door. He opened it to reveal a girl not much shorter than Haruhi.

She had light brown hair that fell in loose curls down to the small of her back, big chocolate brown eyes, and a happy expression. She wore a white, halter top sundress with white leggings underneath and white ballet flats with a golden buckle. She also wore a floppy white sunhat with a pink ribbon on it on top of her head. She held on to the hat as the wind blew it, her skirt, and her long hair. She looked like a character straight out of a manga with the sun setting behind her.

She smiled and tilted her head.

"Kou-chan!?" Honey yelled, his recent sleepy state momentarily forgotten.

"Hiya, Onii-chan." She held her hand up in a small wave. She really was like a character from a manga, you just don't meet people that cute on a daily basis.

"Onii-chan? Does that mean she's Honey-senpai's younger sister?" Haruhi asked.

"Kyoyua..." Tamaki said in an accusing voice. Turning his head to look at the shadow host.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Were you the one who brought her here?" Hikaru asked.

"Well...I did email her our plans for this week, as well as where we were planning on staying. And I might have provided her with the necessary transportation services when she expressed an interest to come. But I wouldn't say I brought her here." He adjusted his glasses and chose to ignore the four 'wtf' looks coming from his fellow hosts.

'Is this going to be anything like the run in with Chika?' Haruhi thought, 'because if so then..."

"Prepare yourself, Onii-chan!" Kou said taking up a fighting stance. She she still held on to her hat but looked ready for action.

Honey sighed but jumped up and lunged at her.

"So Honey-sempai has a little sister." Hikaru said over the fight noises.

"Appears so." Karou leaned on his shoulder. The fight was surprisingly well rounded, as neither of them had been able to land a punch yet. But it was over as soon as it began when Kou stopped and held up her hand in surrender.

"I detest violence." She muttered, brushing her hands on her skirt and closing the door behind her. She also chose to ignore the several 'wtf' looks she got throughout the host club members.

"Hi!" She said, formally addressing the rest of the club, "I'm Kou Haninozuka, nice to meet you!"

* * *

**Yay! Finally done! I know it seems like I'm ignoring this story, but I promise you I'm not. I just have a lot of other stories, just today I came up with six ideas for new ones while ignoring my teachers. I'm going to go ahead and ask you guys to vote on who you want Kou to end up with in later chapters by leaving me a review...and I'll get back to you on when that's over and who the winner is. I really don't want to decide by myself though cuz I could put her with any of them.**

**VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE! B-)**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm Kou Haninozuka, nice to meet you!"

* * *

"So, Kou..." Hikaru asked awkwardly to try and ease the tense atmosphere as they sat drinking tea.

"Oh, please, call me Kou-chan! I insist!" She said happily, taking a sip. Haruhi cleared her throat.

"So, Kou-chan, do you go to Ouran middle school?"

"Oh, I'm only one grade behind Nii-chan, but I take individualized courses at an institute." She calmly sat down her cup.

"Oh, that's nice, what kind of cours- WAIT, YOU'RE ONLY A YEAR YOUNGER THAN HONEY-SENPAI!" Half of them yelled in shock, although she didn't see that surprised.

"Yeah!" She said cheerfully.

"I think I need to lie down~" Tamaki swooned, pressing the back of his palm to his forehead. "Haruhi, swear that you will nurse me back to health in my time of need~"

"When that need arises I'll be sure to hire a nurse for you senpai, using your money of course." She took a sip of tea as he was stabbed in the back with an arrow, causing him to fall over.

"Haruhi~! Does this mean you don't love your daddy anymore~!?" He said, reaching up to her.

"I love him very much. Unfortunately, instead of spending this vacation at home with him, I was dragged out here with you." He collapsed again. Kou giggled.

"You two are so cute together!" She said from behind her hand, giggling again.

"Huh?" Both of them said, turning to stare at her.

"Well, goodnight," she said as the giggles died down, "Kyouya, would you lead me to my room?" She said, holding out her arm. She grinned.

"Why of course." He said, taking her arm and leading her out. She giggled again and blew a kiss as they disappeared through the door.

"Honey-senpai, is that really your little sister?" Haruhi asked after the door closed behind them. He sighed.

"Yes. She is my little sister. She's only 11 months younger than me too. She was born after the school cut off date, putting her a grade behind me." He leaned his head on his hand and poked at his cake.

"Is it anything like it is between you and Chika?" Karou asked, sensing Honey's sadness.

"No, she has always not liked violence." He said in his cute little voice.

"She is extremely skilled in many fields, and while that includes martial arts, she doesn't have patience for those who practice it as a sport." Mori said, surprising all of them with his voice.

"But she doesn't have anything against you right?" Haruhi asked. Honey nodded.

"I don't get it, why does she go to an institute? Ouran Academy is one of the best schools out there." Hikaru said, leaning on his hand as well.

"Not if you want to learn anything." Haruhi muttered.

"She has an adept skills in math and reading, placing her well above average for even a prestigious school such as our, as well as high marks in both science and history. She also does several extra-curricular activities that she excels at as well." Kyouya said, leaning against the doorframe. "All that and she still has a bedtime." He chuckled.

"Hmmm..." Karou hummed against his hand.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to be heading to bed as well." Haruhi said, rising from her seat and making her way to the door.

"Yeah, I guess she's right. C'mon Karou." Hikaru said, standing and stretching his arms over his head, "Karou?" He asked, glancing down at his brother who hadn't moved.

"Huh? Oh, right. Sure." Karou muttered, reluctantly getting up as well. He followed the other two out the door to their bedrooms, leaving the others still gathered around the table, staring at the crackling fire.

"Well," Honey said in his best happy voice, "I guess it won't do any good to sit around moping! We're going to the beach again tomorrow, right?" He said, standing from his chair.

"Yeah." Tamaki nodded, watching the small blonde walk out the door as well with Mori following in suit. When they were gone, h e turned his attention back on Kyoyua.

"So why did you really bring her here?" He asked, any playfulness gone from his voice. Kyoyua calmly sat down and stared at the fire for a minute before speaking.

"It wouldn't be as interesting if I hadn't, don't you think?" Tamaki smiled a knowing smile and sat in peaceful silence with his friend, staring at the orange and yellow flames.

* * *

The next day shone as sunny and clear (not to mention hot) as the day before, with the host club rambling about, getting ready for a long day in the sun. The long stretch of beach wrapped around the island with postcard worthy views of the white sand and sparkling water. But before they could enjoy that gorgeous expanse of paradise, they had to wait for two of our main characters to finish getting ready.

"Haruhi!" Karou yelled from the bottom of a wide staircase, "get down here! We're ready to go!" With some minor shuffling above, the brunette, finally made her way down the stairs with a towel around her shoulders, wearing a modest tankini.

"Where's Kou?" Karou asked her.

* * *

**Hi! I'm so sorry I took so long to update! And I'm sorry this is such a short chapter! I'll try and make the next one longer I promise! Voting is still open for who you want Kou to end up with or what you want to happen. **

**I update faster with reviews! Have a nice day! B-)**

"She's coming." Haruhi said. And speak of the devil and he shall appear, there was Kou at the top of the stairs. She wore a dark purple bikini, setting off her budding figure and making her more feminine than Haruhi by a long shot. A silver cover-up jacket flowed around her waist as she bounded down the stairs. Which, with a C cup, is basically designed to melt the minds of the six guys at the bottom of the stairs. Which is exactly what happened.

"Now that's fashion." Hikaru said, nodding his approval.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting!" Kou said when she reached the bottom. A chorus of 'its fine!' and 'don't worry about it!' could be heard around the room. Kou blinked, but smiled and put her arms behind her back. Meanwhile, Haruhi had retreated into Tamaki's sulking corner.

"Come on Haruhi!" Kou said, pulling her up and out the door, much to Haruhi's surprise, "to the beach!"


End file.
